pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:J.Kougar/Archive Aug07
The Following are older Discussions from August 2007 Please do not edit. ~ [[User:J.Kougar|''' J.Kougar']] 22:45, 3 September 2007 (CEST) ---- Hello, feel free to ask any questions ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 02:07, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :Hey there, and Thanks. Will do. :) ~ J.Kougar 02:12, 11 August 2007 (CEST) Welcome Hello there. Welcome to PvXwiki. I've never welcomed someone to the wiki by looking through their contributions to make sure they hadn't vandalized anything before. I've done so in your case, given your history on GWW. Please be warned that activity on your part that show that you are denigrating to your mentality back on GWW will get you permanently banned. None of this "Ban him for a while, let him come back and rage-vandalize, then after a couple months permaban" shit. None of this "Let him come back on another account that he's admitted to be the same person on" shit. If it were up to me, you wouldn't ever be modifying GWW, period. Perhaps fortunately, it's not. However, you are now on PvXwiki, which is in my domain. (Partially, that is. I won't be so arrogant to claim responsibility for the whole wiki.) Additionally, you claim on GWW that your signature reflects a tattoo you have. I would like proof of this - a picture of the tattoo and your face, with no breaks, will suffice. Please send me the picture at my email address - leaderoftheaku@gmail.com. I will expect the picture by Sunday, August 12. This should be more than enough time. If I do not receive said picture, I will assume that your signature is simply mocking Gaile Gray's icon, and shall take action accordingly. You are, of course, free to simply change your signature and not send me the picture. I would advise you to change the picture on your userpage as well, in that instance. Again, welcome to the wiki, and may we have many happier confrontations than this one is. -- Armond Warblade 05:58, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :Wow, I guess you are a Gaile Gray fan? :) No worries, while I have no respect for her and did mess with her a little at one point, I have no plans to continue such activity here (or there) as what I did when I did it there, was for a specific purpose and that purpose was since served. I'll be more than happy to send you a photo, but I wonder if I should try to edit the ones I have to not reveal my genitalia (which is present in most of the images, given the proximity of the tattoo to them, and the fact that I've done much nude modeling over the years) or if I should just send you an unedited shot. Either way, no worries... I'm not modest and I only do artistic stuff, nothing pornographic. ;) This is the first request to see me nude that I've gotten on a Guild Wars site, I'm flattered. lol ~ J.Kougar 07:12, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::Fan status doesn't matter. I'm mixed. :P -- Armond Warblade 08:20, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Okay, I looked through some of my older photos and couldn't find any that would be appropriate and still show my tattoo, so I just lowered the jeans and had my fiance snap a quick photo. I took 2 minutes to throw my name on and add a border effect, but it still looks awful because I'm dressed like a bum, my hair is a mess, and I'm more than a little sleepy... but despite how bad I look, I took the photo for you, so you can find http://kougar.sirkain.net/GuildWars/JKougar07request.jpg your request here. Normally I don't take spur of the minute photos, but since I did offer proof about the tattoo if anyone asked, I went ahead and did so. Didn't have time to take anything elaborate for you like http://kougar.sirkain.net/GuildWars/JKougar2003_1.gif some of my older work so I hope you won't be blinded too badly. I would appreciate though, if you were to take a moment and respond to my comment about the tattoo on GWW and just be someone who can say "I've seen it, this is legit". :) ~ J.Kougar 10:00, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :::::My most sincere apologies for intruding on your personal life. If it helps, however, any doubts I had about you are now dispelled. I am at your service. -- Armond Warblade 03:42, 12 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Also, I fail. I meant the 19th. -- Armond Warblade 04:03, 12 August 2007 (CEST) I do not see the problem Armond. He had an idea, and though it is somewhat of a flawed concept, there is no reason to reprimand him for things he has yet to do. It is his idea, and he is free to believe what he wants. I too just read through his contributions, and saw just a mixture of opinion and emotion. He did not attack anyone per say (Though the ip router was disturbing to say the least), but merely defended himself from an attack from Ensign. A perfectly acceptable argument (Ensign says nub, he says ignorant), which was blown way out of proportion. If he does cause any problems, you know me...I ban people instantly, without any restraint. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:15, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks. I'm a unique kinda guy I suppose. lol Just because I have the ability to get around bans, and did on their wiki, doesn't mean I'll do again. :) I just joined here to post some of my ideas, and already posted one here... which I hope people will enjoy. If not, I have many more. Thanks though, for sticking up for me, not many people have ever done so. :) ~ J.Kougar 07:12, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::But you just did... xP ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 06:17, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::Readem: I'm not trying to be an ass about things that have already been dealt with, I'm just trying to make sure it doesn't happen here. Kougar: I have a feeling I should be apologizing now for what I've said, as it's late and in all likelyhood I'll regret it in the morning. So, my apologies. -- Armond Warblade 08:20, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::::No hard feelings. You're just looking out for the site. :) ~ J.Kougar 10:00, 11 August 2007 (CEST) Hiya! I look forward to seeing some of your build ideas, if you've got any :P -Auron 06:27, 11 August 2007 (CEST) :Thanks, I just posted my first one here. http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Me/E_Illusions_of_Elemental_Power ~ J.Kougar 07:12, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ::You insulted Auron's idle, don't mind him :). Gl with your builds. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:39, 15 August 2007 (CEST) Ratings Yes, a build will still be moved to the appropriate category after the initial 5 votes. Tycn 14:18, 26 August 2007 (CEST) :So if a flame-war pops up where you are the target and someone gets banned for attacking you, then you can expect them and their friends to shoot down all your builds. Gotcha. ;) ~ J.Kougar 14:20, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Vote Removal Policy. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:22, 26 August 2007 (CEST) Skill icons I love them, they look awesome on build pages, but unfortunately they're horrible for the flow. Ben is the one who told me that, let's go yell at him :P Unfortunately, you/I/someone will have to remove them from the build pages... Talk pages probably aren't as big a deal, but still worth removing if you find yourself looking at one. Also, unfortunately, you'll have to stop using them... Thanks, man. -- Armond Warblade 05:57, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :Looks fine if you set them up the way they are here. - Krowman 05:59, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::Ooh, they do look epic there. However, I was talking more of Build:Me/E Illusions of Elemental Power. -- Armond Warblade 06:14, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Encyclopedia Dramatica Lulz@ur comment on Guild Wars at Encyclopedia Dramatica. :P Ni 04:12, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :lol, wow, I feel honored. ;) I love the stuff about Gaile though. XD It's the most acurate info on the page. ;) ~ J.Kougar 06:28, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ::If you don't mind me asking, why do hate Gaile so much? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 06:37, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::Pretty much for the same reasons that most people do, even Readem has done an excellent job of calling her out on her incompetence several times. She doesn't know hardly anything about the game, she makes up horrid excuses for why something-or-other is the way it is, even when it's obvious to anyone who has ever played the game that's she's horribly wrong... she attacks and flames customers all the time, which is horribly unprofessional for someone with a job like hers, and in any other company she'd have been long since fired for treating the paying customers the way she does... and she only wants to listen to the opinions and comments that comes from her fan-boys who kiss her butt all day and give her free items every time she shows up in public towns (which she should not be accepting to begin with, just another unprofessional thing she does... even the cart pushers at Wal-Mart aren't allowed to accept tips if you offer them when they carry something out to your car, let alone anything as rare and valuable as some of the mini's and items she keeps taking from players). Overall, she's just horrid at her job, and her lack of professionalism is really hurting the game and the community. ~ J.Kougar 06:50, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Evasive Blades the build was not good, at all. moebius is the only good pve sin build =) — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:41, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Doesn't sound like you've played an assassin much. ;) I have every assassin skill on mine, all 111 of them, and I've played with them to see. I don't expect you to have all the skills, but at least try a skill/build before you condemn it. ~ J.Kougar 06:52, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::my assassin has canthan vanquisher and legendary skill hunter, along with all assassin factions, GW:EN, and nightfall skills unlocked for him =) — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:59, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::...and still you've never tried out a build like the one I posted with Flashing Blades for the purpose that that build was created for? ~ J.Kougar 07:10, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Skakid is a weird "PvE Scub", thus his officially title of "PvE Scrub". He is probably UAX, due to his PvE 1337ness. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:40, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Skakid is indeed UAX I believe. And yeah, skakid is also a good player. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 01:51, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Very good player. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 01:53, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Excuse Me Disrupting the wiki by spamming notices about how "bigoted" people are is not only immature, but is also in direct opposition to the entire purpose of a Wiki. We're a community, we should act like one, and we expect all of our members to uphold that ideal. If you don't like how we do things around here, then understand that no one is compelling you to remain a part of this community. I've seen my fair share of "hissy fits" that result because an author becomes emotionally attached in a build that he/she deems excellent, only to see it unfavored. When this happens, there are generally two options. Either the user becomes completely disillusioned with the community and leaves (although usually not before a variety of NPA violations and instances of vandalism), or, they take a moment, step back, and re-evaluate their actions, and then, hopefully, re-join the community. Either you want to be part of this community, or you don't, but don't waste people's time by spamming messages on talk pages accusing people of whatever. I've seen people banned for less than that, the term "general asshattery" (as Auron might put it) comes to mind. I suggest you calm down and remove yourself from the impending conflict before it has a chance to escalate. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:46, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :No worries, I didn't spam it across the wiki, I just posted it on the user pages of a few folks who rated without trying something, which makes anyone who would do that look extremity foolish and noobish, and I made sure to check 'Minor Edit' on the user discussion pages that I left those notes on, as not to disrupt the normal changes page. I also don't plan to break any rules, I was just a little surprised that this community rates things without trying them out... I for one would never vote on how well a build works if I'd never played the build, just as I'd not attempt to rate how fun white-water rafting is since I've never done it. I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just rather surprised by the behavior of the people here, I expected more. ~ J.Kougar 06:59, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::Here's the thing. First, we don't (and really can't) expect people to test all the builds they rate. For more information (i.e. for the reasoning behind that), see the Real Vetting talk page, there's a discussion about compulsory testing. Second, this has nothing to do with me being offended. Sending a message to more than a half-dozen users is, at least in my book, spam, and attempting to make people who gave your build a poor rating look "foolish" is both disruptive to, and counter-productive for a Wiki. Just quit it (or I will ban you). And, on that note, if you carry out your "threat" to give Armond's builds low ratings, I'll ban you for that too. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:04, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::First off, I never made such a threat... secondly, why should you ban me if I ever were to rate someone's build with a 0 when the same thing was done to me by someone who already made his hate for me (which was unrelated to the game or this site) more than publicly known before he made a 0 rating on my builds? That sounds rather silly and I'd expect much better from someone who would wield the power to ban people. I know you'll also take this as a threat, even when it is not intended as one, but if you check out the official GW wiki you'll notice that a ban has no real effect on me ...since I was banned there and still never missed making a post. I'd of course never want to have to do something like that here, I have more respect for this wiki, but if people start allowing some users to special privileges and amenity to repercussions for their actions, it might change the way I feel. I just hope this site never lowers itself to that, or it would be something I'd not want to be a part of. :::Still, I admit that perhaps posting those at once was a little much, so next time someone flames me, gets banned for it, then comes back and rates my builds down for no reason other than spite, I'll be sure to only post one message in a user discussion page at a time, and space them out every hour or so, if that would be more acceptable? ~ J.Kougar 07:20, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Who exactly gave a build all 0s because they "hated" you (and mind you, just because someone hates you doesn't mean that they can't have a legitimate reason for voting)? And, if you'd like to know, the reason I would ban you would be for the same reason that I would ban a sockpuppet, making illegitimate, and indeed, biased votes undercuts the purpose of this Wiki. Finally, I just don't get something. If I may ask, where did the multitude of "conspiracy theories" spring up from, seemingly overnight? What users are getting special treatment? Even Administrators have been banned before, and indeed, some few have been either demoted or seriously considered for demotion. But really, what's with all the nonsense about fascist and/or elitist Administrators who've (apparently) masterminded a sham of a vetting system to push through their own builds while simultaneously squelching out all opposition. Please note for the record that none of this rant is necessarily a reference to your conduct, I'm just tired, and I've seen way too much similar WikiDrama in the past few hours. As such, I apologize in advance. However, getting back to the issue at hand, I'd like to re-iterate my questions, who's getting special amenities, and who's giving out biased ratings that stem from dislike of the author? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:32, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::I was simply saying, that even after I pointed out that a user who openly flamed me because of his intolerance for aspects of my personal life, and who was banned for doing so, would come back and vote a 0 on my builds, did exactly that and it was allowed. Sure, I guess there is a small chance that he would have enough disgust for me to attack me and get banned for it, and completely and separately also legitimately think a build I made that he didn't test out, deserved a 0... but it sure doesn't seem likely. So if he can do that and not be questioned or reprimanded, and I were to theoretically give a build a 0, you already stated that you'd not give me the benefit of the doubt and would just ban me for doing what was already done to me, which pretty much shows that some users are not held to the same rules as others. I don't want to point out names here and bring more scorn upon myself from him and his friends, but if you check out the discussion page for the build in question, you should be able to match up the flamer with the 0 vote. :) ~ J.Kougar 07:46, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Please understand that the threat to ban you for rating builds in that manner was 1) Because it compounded your general "asshattery" and 2) Because you actually threated (albeit in an indirect manner) to do it. If someone threatens to break a rule, and then does so, why would I give them the benefit of the doubt, particularly after they'd already come perilously close to breaking a number of rules just moments ago? I will however review the aforementioned vote that you seem to think was motivated by bias. Cheers. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 07:54, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Edit: I reviewed the aforementioned vote and, while I find that particular user's comments utterly reprehensible, the reasons cited in the vote are indeed legitimate (at least in so far as they constitute a reasonable opinion). So, not much I can do about that. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 08:07, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::My "asshattery"? When people admit to rating without testing the builds and when people rate out of spite, it's rather hard to see where I'm so far in the wrong in comparison. Not to mention I didn't threaten to vote anyone's build down, I just said that perhaps if they were in the same situation they might think twice before they put someone else into that spot again. Hence the mention of the golden rule, do unto others as you would have others do unto you... not 'you did to me so now look out cause I'm gonna do it right back'. ;) ~ J.Kougar 08:15, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Side Note: The language that gets used on this site so freely is atrocious. There are a lot of kids playing this game, and even if there were not, is all the profanity used by the moderators and administrators really necessary? ~ J.Kougar 08:15, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::It sustains our mental health. We have to deal with your asshattery, after all. These kiddies are playing a game featuring unabashed slaughter and violence, drunkenness, scantily-clad women, sexual references and plenty of colorful language in-game. I'm sure we're not screwing them up too bad. - Krowman 08:20, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::You're just jealous that I play a build that's too complicated for you to master. ;) ~ J.Kougar 09:00, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::No, I'm not. Maybe if you were beating me with it, but right now, I'll leave you to your struggle against the PvE, AB and CM critters. - Krowman 09:06, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::: 'Sides, the game is T rated (i think). ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 08:21, 29 August 2007 (CEST) This argument can be best summed up in the following #Administrators do not have a secret covert plan to undermine the website they've been on since it started and helped make into what it is today. #If a voter votes out of spite, bring it up on the administrator noticeboard! There's a quick-link under the navigation box to your left. #Your build sucked. Get over it. Plenty of builds have been shot down, include a few of my own. It's fine really. Get over it. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 16:20, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Last warning Continuing this witch hunt on user talk pages will get you banned for 3 days. This is detrimental to the community and is getting annoying to say the least. This warning is not negotiable and is your final warning. Basically, even if someone replies to the topic you have started, don't reply. Have a good day. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 19:50, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :That's rather unfair, and would be doing exactly what you said you'd not do in #1 of your above post. What's wrong with discussing it if people want to do so? How is it so disruptive (unless it's bugging the user who owns the page, as you pointed out on yours before I stopped responding there)? Forbidding me from responding in my own defense on the site, while everyone else is allowed to respond, is just ridiculous. Rules need to be for everyone, so unless everyone is forbidden to speak of the topic, how can just one person be? ~ J.Kougar 20:04, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::You need to channel your energies into a positive focus. What are your areas of expertise? You said you were good in Alliance Battles, right? —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 20:06, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::I've played all the PvE content forwards and backwards over the years, and have multiple of every class. I even went so far as to use the exploit in Nightfall to make characters without a second profession and then play them through Prophecies and Factions. I haven't done that with all the classes yet (Rit and Sin excluded for obvious reasons), but most of them, and it's still a side project (so much fun to see people freak when a E20, W20, R20, or whatever joins their party in PvE). I also spend a lot of time playing in Fort Aspenwood, and somewhat in Alliance Battles... but the wait times there have kinda pushed me away of late. :::What did you have in mind? ~ J.Kougar 20:13, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Well, I have a portal intiative (at the top of each portal is a link). One such portal Portal:Guides and another is Portal:Guild versus Guild. I can make a framework and you fill one in if you'd like. The basically go over the core concepts of the game style, what's required of a build, and how to make good ones. An introduction to that particular world of gameplay if you will. Clearly you have a lot of energy that's not being put to good use so you might as well help everyone through portals. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 20:16, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Intriguing, but I do have a lot of projects of my own as well. I should really be working on my own GW site, as well as off-line things like looking for a nicer place for my fiance and I to rent and whatnot, but I will consider it. Normally I don't reserve more than an hour or so at best for Wiki time during the day (the exception being a few days ago when I spent time on all the pages and images for new GW:EN items), but it is amazingly fun if I can participate in a lively debate whilst here. Hence why I'm more motivated to spend time responding in a debate here than I am to actually working on my site. ;) I do have errands to run and such today, was just getting ready to head out actually, but I'll think about it if you want to give me a little more information. ~ J.Kougar 20:30, 29 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::If want to make a portal, let me know your area of preference on my talk. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 21:00, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::Hey, glad that this issue has been resolved. Just be sure not to make the mistake twice...err three times ;). It is in PvXwiki:Real Vetting btw, but honestly who really reads that? Anywayz, try to accept other people's view points every now and then, and I am sure the community will like you much more as whole. (Also, though people may be wrong, it is usually best to just let an Admin know before doing rash/bold actions. Besides, imo letting them squirm in their own ignorance is more satisfying in the long run. Trust me, if anyones knows this, I do.) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:46, 30 August 2007 (CEST) I warned you and you have continued this witch hunt. I will ban you for 3 days as promised. Please refrain from similar shenanigans in the future. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 04:10, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :What witch hunt? I still don't understand what you're talkig about, but I really don't see what's so wrong with discussing energy managment or such on someone's talk page if they aren't bothered by it? If people can chat about fast food and every other thing on this wiki, then I can hardly see how you'd justify the ban based on me posting to much. ~ J.Kougar ::When you come back, come back in a better mood and try not to start a war. I'd hate to see someone with so much drive leave the wiki or use that energy for negative purposes. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 04:18, 30 August 2007 (CEST) In Real vetting mate, as it just promotes breaches of NPA. You were also told to stop :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:17, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Perhaps, but why should I be forced to stop a converstaion when people are still talking to me? That's very silly. ~ J.Kougar ::Perhaps, but now your evading a ban dude. Please refrain. Besides, people are stubborn, not much talking will do :P. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:23, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::Well yea, sorry but I keep the MultiProxy program running almost 24/7 ...so it's just instintual for me to switch to a new IP from the lists if I can't access a page or site for some reason. I'm only 'evading' it right not because I don't feel this was fair, and want more information... and if I were to wait and try to get clarification in three days, then you'd just jump onto me for bringing up a dead issue, correct? Better to deal with it now than later. :::Besides, I'm not vandilizing anything or using my powers for evil, and if you like I'll keep it just on my talk page for the time being. I just wanted a little more clarification and an answer about the question I left you on your talk page. Then I'll leave you alone if you want. Just because I can start a fuss doesn't mean that I will. :) ~ J.Kougar :::Oh, PS, Just saw the answer about the build. Yes please. While I don't agree with the reasons you gave for it not being a good build, I can easuily see the mindless masses thinking along those lines, hence why I originaly asked for the deletion. Thanks. ~ J.Kougar :::There needs to be a ban evasion policy put in place. And Grinch, I'm not doing this to spark anything between us, or between other members, but I have to point it out to you that you seem very out of character lately. You are becoming overly harsh and it seems that you are punishing people only for being a general annoyance, and shooting down people such as myself. Really, what the hell is up at the minute? It feels like this wiki is becoming a world of hostility goddammit! ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 04:29, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Too much wikistress imo. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:30, 30 August 2007 (CEST)# :::::/agree. I will be taking a break (Or being far less active) once college starts, which is soon. So if my edit amount becomes something like 1 every 3 days, you have something to blame. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 04:37, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::You're right. I need a break. I shouldn't be so overly hostile but moderating disputes between what looks like 3 year olds has put me on edge. I'll be back no later than Monday of next week, when I've chilled off a tad. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 04:31, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::::Good to hear that, grinch. I'm glad you are playing your cards right and flashing the 'time-out' one. And yeah, you have been very edgy at the minute. I just hope I'm not a major cause of it. You know I only mean the best for the wiki, even though I'm just a mere user. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 04:36, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::Users have the same standing as administrators. An administrator also moderates arguments and lives on recent changes (or the watchlist, if you have ~1000 watched pages like I do). —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 04:39, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::::::I have one watched page =) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:47, 30 August 2007 (CEST) k, see ya' grinch. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:32, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Sorry I made it rough on you, best of luck. ~ J.Kougar Ok, I swallowed some pills and I'm back! jk, but it wasn't just you. Plenty of crap goes on here that shouldn't be going on here. Quite a few people need to realise this is just a game (Guild Wars I mean) and that it has no bearing on life overall. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 04:37, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::That is a good point. I tend to take it too seriously because I don't have to work for a living anymore, and I do play the heck out of the game. I think having seven accounts and having played over six thousand hours (and I took a break from GW for several months) in the past two years more than qualifies me for being obsessed. My fiance is the same way, so that doesn't help matters. lol I learned a few thing though, about what to expect from people here, and I think it will be helpful in the future. Again, sorry for contributing to your headaches (drink lots of Whiskey, it works for me) and I'll archive this crap and try and start fresh with a better insight into this community when my ban expires. Thanks, later. ~ J.Kougar :::I have to say, no matter how nice you seem, there isn't any excuses for breaking rules, and circumventing a ban isn't allowed, as you probably know. To be honest, I'm surprised I haven't ended up like you, playing Guild Wars continuously. IMO it's the most fun game in existence, and I love it. And six thousand hours? I'd call that more than just an obsession/addiction. But on a more positive note, glad you are considering starting afresh. :::And I also hope that this doesn't become the complete fuckfest that it did on GWW, and Guru. Sure, people can have their opinions on someone, and by the sounds of it I don't particularly think Gaile is all that, with her minipet obsessions and such. Though I do like the new aatxe. (I've never even seen her or any GW staff ingame ONCE)But I do have to say you really didn't just overstep the line on GWW, that was more like charging over it with an earthshaker warrior and smashing everything over there. Since one of my major concerns at the minute is this wiki, I hope this does not become an echo. I'm just hoping that this sense of trouble stirring is false. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 04:54, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :::J. Kougar, please stop circumventing the ban. It's nice that you don't seem to want to hound everyone who votes negatively on your builds anymore, but just wait until your ban is over to tell us. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:49, 30 August 2007 (CEST) ::::He knows, we know. He's done. We are done. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:50, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Mmhmm, that's full of truth. I still hope it wasn't me. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 04:39, 30 August 2007 (CEST)